iuopfandomcom-20200214-history
Satoist Manifesto
215px =Prefix= The Imperial Union of Planets is a beacon of hope in a universe lost to a civil war which threatens to tear the galaxy apart. Together we shall repair the shattered, Out of the many, we shall forge an indivisible whole. =Chapter 1: Duty and Imperial Union Central Government= Duty and honor go hand in hand within the Imperial Union, and duty is bound to position. This duty is a two-way street. While the citizens of The Imperial Union have a duty to their government, the government also has a duty to its citizens. The government must ensure the population has housing, food, education, etc. for them and their families and equal opportunities to acquire them. Children as the future of The Imperial Union are always to be looked after and well cared for. The Empress will not tolerate children being homeless and without a family. If the government can't find appropriate foster parents the government shall adopt them into itself, acting as a defacto foster parent and working to discover the interests and skills of that child and bringing them to their maximum potential. =Chapter 2: The Imperial Union Military= The armed forces of The Imperial Union tasks are to strengthen national defense, resist aggression, defend the motherland, participate in national reconstruction, and work hard to serve the people. The central government shall support the rapid advancement of military technologies, both defensive and offensive, and the revolutionizing, modernization, and regularization of the armed forces in order to increase the national defense capability. =Chapter 3: Spirituality= To achieve the greatness we have, in the short time they have done it, required tremendous amounts of discipline. While discipline can be a genetic trait, it requires honing, refining, and perfecting to be used effectively. As such, promotion of meditation and spiritual exercises to allow citizens to maintain their focus should be openly welcomed and accepted. This spirituality shall focus on the individual, and perfecting themselves and their practices, and will bring a better sense of unity to all. =Chapter 4: Justice= Crime shall be strictly controlled. All just laws will be enforced throughout the lands, Social station will never having bearing on the sentence inflicted, our justice will be universal for all. Imperial Union Justice shall be based on restitution, re-education and just punishment, not imprisonment in facilities that drain resources from law-abiding people. =Chapter 5: Satoist Imperial Socialism= Satoist Imperial Socialism allows for its peoples nationalistic traditions to flourish while ensuring those less fortunate are cared-for and protected. The Imperial Union central government will insure livable wages are given to all citizens by the central government, if any private enterprise is unable to provide an acceptable wage the government will supplement the wage with a government provided voucher system and said private enterprise(s) will not be required to pay the whole wage at the living wage rate but only what the private enterprise can reasonably pay without damaging their ability to be competitive. =Chapter 6: People's Meritocracy= A Meritocracy is defined as a system of a government or another organization wherein appointments are made and responsibilities are given based on demonstrated talent and ability, Rather than money or such things as corruption or class privilege and through a socialistic element one can prevent inequality. This system as a whole will lead to those who contribute the most to society being the rightful leaders of the nation. On the subject of gender The Imperial Union shall not measure worth or capability based on sexual characteristics or species, but meritocratically by ability and action. As such, making issue of one’s gender or species, especially with regard to business or position, shall be considered in poor taste as it draws attention to the individual and not the matters at hand. =Chapter 7: One is all, All is one.= The central government shall require the cooperation of all government organizations in a collective manner at all times, and correspondingly, personal responsibility of the members of those organizations for the assignments given to them and for the assignments they themselves create. The government shall also strive for the creation of a revolutionary and adaptive government, the central government must at all times work to adapt to situations and modernize itself, it must also seek out and eliminate unnecessary bureaucracy to insure the most productive and efficient government possible and to insure the people's will is done and the citizens needs are fulfilled. The people's responsibility at all times to be on the watch for counter-revolutionaries and those who would corrupt our government and destroy our freedoms and society. Citizens are expected to contribute to the best of their abilities but whereas the general is not asked to guide the plow, the farmer is not asked to lead the troops, everyone is expected to do something and do to it with pride and with a sense of honor. =Chapter 8: Strength through Unity, Unity through Action= It is not enough to simply be unified in ideology, a true Satoist spreads the ideology by doing good, by acting as an example for others, to act in a manor which is inspirational. A community is created when uniform of action occurs, further with a unified community that provides all the working people with every condition for obtaining food, clothing, and housing a foundation for a “People's Imperium” is created where all are intertwined as one unified force. Category:Imperial Union of Planets Category:Manifestos Category:Doctrines